


Showdown

by agentsofsomething



Series: A Different Path [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good John Garrett, Grant Ward isn’t Hydra, The John Garrett We All Deserved, Ward got his ass kicked, crack humor, everyone deserved better, john is a good dad, skyeward is eluded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofsomething/pseuds/agentsofsomething
Summary: The Battle of Cybertek goes down but it goes down differently than the writers intent.(Can be read as standalone or a part of the series)
Relationships: Grant Ward & John Garrett, John Garrett & Nick Fury, John Garrett & Nick Fury & Phil Coulson, Melinda May/Grant Ward(past), Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Series: A Different Path [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716013
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my take on the battle of Cybertek. I hope you guys enjoy it. I’m just trying to write on a timeline so soon enough I’ll be able to start writing my ships.

**2014– New Mexico**

Phil Coulson found himself being flung across the room by a man he had considered his best friend, a brother for life. A man who was now trying to kill him and Phil Coulson was sure he was going to try in the name of an organization that no longer existed. Coulson wasn’t going to even try to get up immediately but felt himself at the feet of someone. Coulson looked up only to see Nick Fury.

“Sir?” Coulson gaped looking up at his former boss. Fury had been reported dead and Coulson felt that he was stupid enough to actually believe that Fury was dead.

“You don't have to call me "sir," Coulson. Look at me. I'm dressed like I live under a bridge.” Fury said 

“What are you doing here?” Coulson asked, astonished. Out of everything Nick Fury had to do in the world right now, he was helping Phil Coulson and his ragtag bunch of misfits try to take down a sect of HYDRA. 

“Well, Simmons turned me on to that old-timey tracker Fitz left on your bus.” Fury said, offering Coulson a hand up. That about the tracker was a half truth, Simmons did give him the location but he had a tracker on Garrett for the last 23 years. Gunshots were beginning to interrupt the moment Fury was having with Coulson. “I went to great pains to make sure you didn't die the first time.” 

“Well, now's probably not the best time, but... ...I'd like to have a lengthy conversation with you about that. It might get loud.” Coulson said as the gunshots picked up.

“And I owe you that. But right now, we owe these HYDRA bastards a punch in the teeth, wouldn't you say?” Fury said pulling out the fun Coulson had when he tried to go after Loki. “This... packs a pretty good punch.” He gave the gun to Coulson.

“I know what it does.” Coulson said taking the fun and firing it at all the soldiers that surrounded Garrett. It had knocked out all of those soldiers but Garrett was still standing sound with a creepy look on his face. 

“John, stop being a creep and drop the damn cover.” Fury said walking out into view of Garrett and Coulson.

“Thank god. I didn’t know how long I was going to have to keep that act up.” Garrett said, taking a sigh of relief and letting his shoulders drop and relax for the first time in 23 years.

“Sir? What the hell is going on, he’s HYDRA, shouldn’t we be trying to kill each other.” Coulson asked Fury, confused who just shook his head.

Fury took a step towards Garrett, to cause an armistice. “Garrett has been a sleeper in HYDRA for S.H.I.E.L.D for the last 23 years, Coulson.” Fury explained as Garrett shot Coulson a sympathetic look.

“Sorry, Phil. I couldn’t tell you, top secret and I didn’t need you getting hurt and roped into that lifestyle too.” Garrett said, moving towards Coulson and Fury.

“You’re really not HYDRA?” Coulson asked, still holding the gun towards Garrett not fully trusting the scene before him. Coulson was in pure shook, in the last few days he had found out one of his best friends was Hydra and the other had been spying on him to make sure he hadn’t gone crazy. 

“Phil, your dumb ass would be dead right now along with the rest of your team if I was HYDRA. I would’ve had Ward cross you all off.” Garrett said, holding up his hands in the air.

“So Ward?” Coulson asked hesitantly knowing he didn’t have to finish that question to get an answer. Only to get a “Yes.” From Fury and Garrett. Coulson swallowed hard knowing May and Ward were currently beating the crap out of each other. “Then I highly suggest we go now before May kills Ward.” Coulson said as Garrett let out a laugh..

“Kid’s fine, he can hold his own.” Garrett said waving a hand dismissively at Coulson. His son was the damn best and he made sure he would be able to hold his own against the Calvary.

“Ward’s a good fighter but he slept with May and she’s pissed.” Coulson said as Garrett’s smirk dropped off of his face as Fury coughed in the corner.

“Coulson, I would prefer if we didn’t discuss your mile high club and we figure out a plan to get you and your band of misfits out of here.” Fury said pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You have to fake my death.” Garrett said looking at Fury. “That’s the only way I am free of Hydra and we can send the kid in full time because everybody around here thinks I went crazy. It’s the only thing that’s logical because if you and Phil walk out of here and I’m still ‘alive’, people are going to be asking questions.” Garrett said as Fury sighed.

“How do you want to do that, you’re the Terminator on steroids. What do you think is going to be able to ‘kill’ you, John?” Fury asked just done with this shit.

“The 0-8-4 my team and I picked up on our first mission…” Coulson said looking between Fury and Garrett. “What if we aimed it at the wall and that would destroy everything in its path.” 

“That still doesn’t solve the problem with how everyone is going to find out that John’s dead.’ Fury said with his arms crossed.

“The kid can take care of it, don’t worry about that. Can we just fake kill me so I can go down to Aruba, I think it’s time I get to vacation considering I’ve been living a lie every day of my life for the last 23 years.” Garrett said looking over at Fury.

“Fine… let’s kill you, John. You get 6 weeks in Aruba and then you’re getting your ass back to D.C.” Fury said, shaking his head.

“Deal.” Garrett said before looking at Coulson. “Phil, I am sorry about beating that shit out of you.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know if I’m feeling that forgiving about that yet. Fury, you mentioned Fitz and Simmons are they okay?” Coulson was concerned that Ward had killed them after not hearing from them.

“Yeah, they’re fine, I picked them up from the ocean just floating around. Fitz had used an EMP to short out Garrett and apparently everything went to  _ ‘bloody chaos’  _ according to your scientists. They locked themselves in the escape pod and Ward threw them into the ocean but he sent out a silent alarm.” Fury explained as Garrett smirked. “That’s my boy.’ He said underneath his breath.

“Where are they now?” Coulson asked eagerly.

“I told them to try to find your hacker.” Fury said back. “I mean I figured you’d have May pit against Ward and your hacker could use help.” Coulson let out a sigh of relief knowing his team was now safe. 

“Phil, why don’t you go find the rest of your team and get out of here. John and I can handle things from here on out.” Fury said looking at his protégé. 

“Yes, sir.” Coulson said checking time see that the gun was loaded as he went to run out of the room.

“Tell Ward it’s time to pull a 1999. He’ll know what I’m talking about.” Garrett turned to Coulson before he was all the way out of the room. Coulson gave Garrett a weird look but nodded.

“For what it’s worth John, you have so much explaining to do but I’m glad you’re a part of our side. I knew you were good.” Coulson said looking at Garrett, that was his partner, the one he grew up going on missions with.

“Phil, get out of here before you make me cry. I’ll see you in an hour, you girl.” Garrett said as Coulson rolled his eyes and began to walk out of the room. “After all of this, he’s still an asshole.” Coulson mumbled underneath his breath.

Once Coulson left Fury turned to Garrett and smirked. “Are you ready to join the dead man club and hide within S.H.I.E.L.D for the rest of your life?” Fury asked Garrett who only laughs.

“Nick, as long as I don’t have to step into another dirty Hydra base I do not care where I am.” Garrett said as Fury opened a duffle bag and pulled out the 0-8-4. It was time.

* * *

Coulson ran through the hallways of the Cybertek facility looking for May and Ward fighting. His head had been spinning from all of the information that he had learned in the last few minutes. More like all the information he learned since he was brought back from the dead but he had to focus on the task ahead of him.

Coulson’s prayers about finding May and Ward seemed to come true when he saw May flying through a wall and Ward walking through the wall and kicking May as he walked. Coulson saw May grab a nail gun and  _ oh god.  _

“May! Don’t!” Coulson yelled, running towards his friend who was on the floor but didn’t seem to take the warning as she shot nails into Ward’s foot causing him to let out a scream. 

“Phil, what!” May yelled getting to her feet and moving far away now that Ward couldn't move anywhere and was essentially trapped in his spot.

“He’s not Hydra. Sorry I didn’t get here a minute earlier.” Coulson said, causing Ward to send Coulson a cold glare but May looking between the two men exasperatedly. “Garrett said something about you pulling a 1999.” Coulson said to Ward who was down on a knee trying to figure out how he was going to get the nails out of his foot.

“Of course he did.” Ward said looking up towards his ex-boss then down to his foot deciding the best choice was to pull out the nails. “Get your team out of here, things are going to get—” He pulled a nail out and let out a sigh. “Messy.” He finished throwing the first nail on the floor beside him.

“We don’t leave our own behind.” Coulson said. The young man had been on his team, a part of his family, for months he wasn’t going to leave him behind now.

“Like I said, Coulson. Take your team. I’m not a part of your team.” Ward said, pulling the second nail out. Only two more to go.

“Ward—” May tried but Ward looked over at her with a glance that was bare, nothing hiding behind it.

“Go.” Ward said looking at the two agents. “I’m not…” Ward started but figured now wasn’t the time. “Tell her I’m sorry, for everything.” Ward said he didn’t have to say who. They all knew who he was talking about. “Get out of here. Now.” Ward said looking between the two agents.

Coulson only nodded before him and May started taking off. Ward sighed being alone and pulled the last two nails out of his foot silently. If Garrett wanted him to pull a 1999 all over again, he sure as hell was going out with a bang. Ward got himself up to his strength and tried not to groan as he took a step down.  _ Ignore the pain, pain is relative _ . May had done a number on him and he definitely had a concussion and more broken ribs but he had a task ahead of him.

If Garrett was telling him to pull a 1999, he had to have planned for this already because if he was going to do  _ that  _ again on such a large scale, he was going to need proper materials. 

Ward found himself running around the base looking for a boiler room or a storage room or something. Ward eventually found a dark boiler room with gallons of gasoline filled. Ward’s 15 year old self smirked and picked up two of the jugs at once.

“Let’s light this place up.” Ward said opening one of the jugs and letting it pour as he took off running. That was all he could do right now. Run. 

* * *

About a half hour later, Ward had most of the base covered in gasoline when he stumbled upon Garrett and Fury shooting the 0-8-4 into the wall. 

“You almost done kid? Because I would like to start my vacation in Aruba if there isn’t any more of a delay because I’m dead.” Garrett said as Ward just shook his head at his surrogate father.

“Yeah, the base is covered, get out so I can light it up. I’m assuming Fury landed on the roof so you have 10 minutes.” Ward said, turning around and going to walk out the room.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going? You’re coming with me.” Garrett said as Ward looked over his shoulder at Garrett and Fury. “You have to burn it from the ground up. Someone’s gotta make sure that it burns.” 

“That’s suicide, Grant. I can't let you do that. You’re not killing yourself in my war.” Garrett said as Ward let out a dark laugh.

“It’s not suicide if I don’t die. You know I’m better than that, Dad.” The word slipped so naturally out of Ward’s mouth it was almost unnoticed. “I’m like a cockroach, can’t kill me. You can pick me up on the ground, I’ll get a few miles out, you’ll know when to get me.” Ward turned his gaze forward and walked out of the room.

“Wait until you have kids, Nick. Let’s get the hell out of here.” Garrett said as Fury started to go on his path that he entered the building from.

“I mean, I had you and Phil and I guess that was the same thing as kids for me because you two are pains in my ass.” Fury said climbing up stairs to the roof that Garrett followed closely behind. Once they were both secured in the helicopter Fury got into the pilot’s seat and took off.

While down on the ground, Ward smirked as he opened up his lighter and let it drop, the flames began to spread rapidly and as Ward took off running far away from the now burning building. The building fires seemed to compromise some of the Bonn’s that were hidden in the building causing it to explode. 

Once Ward was out far enough, he hopped into the Helicopter that Fury and Garrett were flying in. “How did it feel to be a pyro again?” Garrett asked once Grant laid down on the floor of the helicopter.

“Fuck you.” Came Ward’s reply as he held up his middle finger towards Garrett. “May shot a nail gun against my foot and I had to pull them out, do you feel like giving me stitches?” Ward asked, looking towards Garrett.

“Stitch up my kid after he gets his ass kicked in a fight, my favorite thing to do.” Garrett said, grabbing a first aid kit and then sitting on the floor by Ward’s feet and pulled his wounded foot into his lap. 

“Ward, you better not bleed all over my jet or you’ll be cleaning it.” Came Fury’s warning from the cockpit. There was no real heat behind the warning though.

“Directory Fury with all do respect, I honestly don’t care right now. I want a shower, a hot meal and sleep in a bed. You don’t know how hard it is being trapped with that psychotic son of a bitch.” Ward said as Garrett removed his shoe and bloody sock. 

“I mean, I think John volunteered you to go back into Hydra but maybe after that you can make requests, Agent Ward.” Fury said.

Now Ward wasn’t sure the groan to come out of his mouth came from the fact he had to infiltrate Hydra again or that Garrett had just poured hydrogen peroxide all over his foot.

“I think you need a doctor to look at this kid, it’s all the way through and we should make sure it’s not broken in any places or anything. Also when were you going to tell me that you were sleeping with May. I had to find out from Phil. Do you know how awkward that was.” Garrett said as Ward closed his eyes.

“We are not talking about my sex life. I am 30, we aren’t doing this, it’s not like I’m in high school.” Ward said not even making eye contact with Garrett.

“So what’s was the sex like?” Garrett asked because he was not stopping with this. He never stopped.

“John, leave the kid alone.” Fury said. “We’re landing on Coulson’s plane. Get yourselves ready.”

Garrett sat in the passenger's seat next to Fury as Ward got himself off of the floor and sat in one of the seats in the back by himself. Ward gripped the belts of the seat tightly bracing himself for whatever was to come as that plane landed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this, please leave feedback or any comments, questions anything. Hope you all are safe and okay.


End file.
